


just the way she likes it

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, just another morning of bliss, vacationing in Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Bedelia appraises Hannibal's casual attire.





	just the way she likes it

**Author's Note:**

> A short addition to my Count and Countess vacation in Venice story line.

The tall figure steps onto the wooden landing with feline grace, like a poised tiger in a moment of idleness. A white box topped with a yellow ribbon in his hands, Hannibal turns on the spot and pays the taxi helmsman; he then turns back, beginning to walk towards the main door without waiting for the change. His face is half hidden behind sunglasses, shielding him from the already blazing rays of the morning light. He strides with confidence, decisive steps punctuating the wooden walkway, relaxed but always alert. Broad shoulders fill the white cotton of his shirt, unbuttoned at the top, crisp colour shining under the brilliant glare of the sun, matched with a pair of light brown slacks.

Observing the scene from behind the balcony’s curtain, Bedelia smiles, admiring his striking appearance. And she is not the only one; she notices the boat owner giving Hannibal’s fit stature a throughout stare before finally turning on the engine and leaving. It makes her chuckle.

The front door opens and closes with a quick thud and Bedelia moves away from the window, waiting for her husband to appear in the room. He walks through the threshold and stops, surprised to see her out of bed at such hour.

“You are up early,” the surprise turns into an instant smile of joy.

“It was too hot to sleep,” she walks slowly towards him, hips swaying lazily, “And I was alone in bed.” She pulls her robe tighter around her frame as if to emphasise the loss.

“I am sorry,” he inclines his head in sincere apology, making her smile in turn. “And I apologise for not being here to prepare your coffee,” he motions to the empty cup in her hand.

“I have managed,” she comments, but not without a grimace in her expression. She no longer hides the fact that her coffee tastes better when it is prepared by him.

“Perhaps I can make it up to you and refresh you cup,” he strives to make instant amendments, “And something to accompany your drink,” he presents her with the box he brought back and Bedelia recognises the name of a pasticceria they discovered a few days back.

Still smiling, she takes off the ribbon and opens the box, finding a selection of all her favourite _cornetti_ , the fragrance of a fresh bake filing her nostrils.

“I have arranged for the bakery to open early,” he explains eagerly, even if his surprise was slightly ruined by her waking up before his arrival.

“They smell divine, thank you,” she closes the box and sets its aside before leaning forward to kiss him.

Her hands rests on his torso for support as she stands on her tippy toes and presses her lips against his. Their lips part, but her hands remain on his chest, idly tracing the non-existing creases of the shirt.

“What it is?” he asks, as always delighted with her attention.

“It is nothing,” she says, but her fingers continue to stroke his chest and arms.

Hannibal raises a dubious eyebrow but says nothing, enjoying her touch.

“You look good,” she admits at last, feeling almost bashful, like a teenage girl confessing to her first crush.

Eyes shining with delight, Hannibal beams, pushing his chest forward like a proud peacock.

“You like this shirt?” his hands rests on the small of her back as he pulls her closer to him.

“I like it on you,” she continues to muse over his appearance, pressing her body against his.

“Is that so?” his gaze continues to flicker with delight at her continued attentiveness while his hands move up and down, caressing the length of her back and gently cupping her behind, “Why?” the stare turns playful as he cannot resist this opportunity to enquire further.

“It is elegant,” her fingers leisurely trail the immaculate line of the collar, “and simple,” she brushes away invisible dust off his shoulder, “It does not take away from what it the most important.” The hand shifts to his face and she accentuates her words by caressing his cheek.

Hannibal’s proud smug gives way to a boyish smile as he leans into her touch.

“The least the better?” he asks, pulling her even closer, one hand venturing to rest on her waist, fingers toying with the length of the sash.

“Yes,” she admits, pushing her hips forward against his.

“I think we should explore that notion further,” his voice drops lower, heavy with lust, like slowly dripping honey, sweet and tempting. His eager fingers are ready to undo her knot with one elegant pull and proceed to the regrettably abandoned bed.

The corner of her mouth turns up in appreciation for the idea. The flame of his desire never stops to burn so very brightly; it would surprise her if she weren’t right there alongside of him, feeding the fire herself.

But for the moment, another hunger needs to be satisfied beforehand.

“Pastry and fresh coffee first,” she disentangles herself slightly from his hold and hands him her empty cup, a sudden obstacle between their eager bodies.

Despite his obvious want, Hannibal releases her body and takes it at once.

“Cappuccino, sprinkle of nutmeg,” he states her order without needing to confirm it and sets off to prepare it with an obedient nod of his head.

Bedelia smiles at the prospect of coffee; just the way she likes it. She watches him walk away, appraising his handsome figure once more, pleasurable thoughts of all that is to come after breakfast now kindling in the back of her mind.

_Just the way she likes it._


End file.
